1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to facsimile apparatuses and communication apparatus having a memory transmission function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a function of reading out and transmitting an original being set at an original feeding section, some facsimile apparatuses have a readout transmission function in which, after the line to a receiving side facsimile apparatus is connected, the transmission of the image data is performed while the readout of the original by the reading section and the generation of image data are being performed in real time. And other facsimile apparatuses have a memory transmission function in which, after the readout of the original by the reading section and the generation of image data are performed and the generated image data is temporarily stored in a memory, transmission of image data is performed.
A facsimile apparatus having the memory transmission function is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication, JP-A 5-183707 (1993). In this facsimile apparatus, in the case where the transmission of image data using the memory transmission function is stopped in the middle, page numbers are prevented from being overlapped when the image data is retransmitted. Image data representative of the page numbers is then added to the image data of the original and stored in a memory immediately after the original is read out and the image data of the original is generated. The image data stored in the memory is transmitted to the receiving side facsimile apparatus.
Another facsimile apparatus is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 5-227401 (1993). In this facsimile apparatus, to prevent a not-yet-read-out original from being left in the midst of a transmission when a transmission error is caused in transmitting an image signal using the readout transmission function, the not-yet-read-out original is read out and the image data of the original is in a memory. The image data stored in the memory is then retransmitted to the receiving side facsimile apparatus. The process for generating and transmitting image data will be referred to as facsimile transmission.
However, in the conventional apparatuses, in the case where a reply from the receiving side is required after facsimile transmission, (i.e. in the case where, for example, the facsimile-transmitted original requires a reply), when no reply is sent from the receiving side before the period for reply expires, it is necessary for the user to remind the receiving side of a reply to the facsimile-transmitted original by calling the receiving side, or by facsimile-transmitting the same original again. This requires the user to perform complicated operations which waste time.